Here I Am
by AmbiguousOuroboros
Summary: The past of the I.N.K. remains a mystery but the past can always be uncovered. With time and patience what can we uncover? No pairings :)


Sofia acknowledged that people had it worse than she did. Some days she had a hard time believing it; when the angry purple and blue bruises tried to convince her otherwise, but sooner rather than later she is reminded that she is not the saddest, worse off person in the world.  
>She is reminded of this fact every day by her father. A drunken he is, with a temper as big as a thimble(a small one at that), with a huge balking frame that could easily rival any body builder in size but lacked in muscle and was mostly composed of fat due to years of over drinking and eating. But even with a lack of muscle the large meaty fists of a full grown 40-year old man were like mallets pounding a steak to the frail body of a 9-year old girl.<br>His name is forgotten to her or she never knew in the first place... Either way he is simple known as 'Father' to Sofia. She must stay polite and know what he wants as soon as he wants it to avoid his wrath and bruising 'talks'.  
>'Nul!' he calls her, voice raspy from shouting at her so often on top of his nicotine addiction 'Get here you useless lay about!'.<br>Sofia scrambled from her beat-up mattress and down the stairs to her waiting Father in the living room, avoiding the thrown shot-glass as she entered the door-way with ease from past occurrences.  
>'What is wrong, Father?' Sofia speaks with her eyes to the ground in a soft voice but still strong enough to be heard to avoid angering her father with her 'muttering'. She must be polite. She must not show emotion. She must not seem <em>weak<em>.  
>'You're nothing to me... Why'd you take her away from me? Why were you born?! What have<em>I<em> done?!'  
>This is how most of his more peaceful encounters went but he seemed... Angrier; more rough around the edges; he rarely called her nothing when he was in this state. Something felt wrong and the feeling only worsened and clenched up Sofia's gut as her father stumbled from the single-seat lounge chair with slight effort and then moved towards her.<br>He didn't seem the same to Sofia, she had noticed over the past couple days that he had been acting differently; his lack of appetite, generally weakened state, even his eyes and skin looked a sickly yellow colour. Sofia had assumed that he was just feeling ill but even she knew that yellowing skin wasn't a good sign...  
>Sofia shrunk her shoulders in as her father took several more bumbling and unsteady steps towards her until he was towering above her and... Vomited on the front of her dress...? But it wasn't vomit...<br>Was this... Blood?  
>Sofia recoiled as soon as she saw her father pitch forward to vomit but even then the blood and bile spraying from his mouth managed to stain a large majority of her dress. Sofia watched on in horror as her father continued to hack and cough up more blood onto the wooden floors of their run down house.<br>'Fa...Ther?' Sofia could feel herself growing ill herself as her bad feelings just continued to go down hill and her stomach threatened to empty what little it contained. Her father made more chocking noises before he eventually fell to the ground, unconscious.  
>Sofia didn't know what to do, she'd never had to deal with this sort of situation before.<br>So she ran.  
>She left the house with tear stained cheeks, a bloodied dress and not a krone to her name.<br>She just _ran_.

...

This is pretty much a re-write to my old INK fanfic called 'How I Lost Only to Gain' or something like that... I do like the idea that I had for the fanfiction but I wanted to put more back-story and forethought to it and stuff.  
>Yea<br>Also fyi Sofia is NOT an OC. I'm pretty sure that most of you will be able to guess who she is but if not let your imagination run free~

Okay now for info:  
>1. Sofia's father had liver disease triggered from fatty foods and alcohol. Symptoms of liver disease include lack of appetite, yellowing of the skin and whites of eyes, easily bruised, bleeds easily, generally failing health and so on. People with liver disease can be feeling perfectly fine and then deteriorate within as little as a week. And the vomiting blood or stool containing blood is a thing to but mainly only in severe cases of liver failure when chances of death are high if not treated.<br>2. Sofia lives in Denmark. I don't really have much knowledge on Denmark so all of my information has come from various websites so if anything is off please tell me! Any way, so she lives in the capital of Denmark, Copenhagen but she lives in the slums because of her alcoholic father and has never attended school and rarely leaves the house.  
>3. Krone is the currency of Denmark (I think... again, correct me if I'm wrong!)<br>4. Sofia was the most popular girl baby name in Denmark in 2013

I think that's it... ye  
>AmbiguousOuroboros<br>=^..^=


End file.
